<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM by nevillesIongbottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280000">THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesIongbottom/pseuds/nevillesIongbottom'>nevillesIongbottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danger Days: the True Life of Prudence Sinclair. ー ❪ the Umbrella Academy series ❫ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Family Bonding, Ghosts, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, No Romance, Other, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Team as Family, Telekinesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesIongbottom/pseuds/nevillesIongbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps when you were supposedly assassinated for messing up the timeline, it would be best not to do anything drastic but Prudence Sinclair was never any good at doing what she was told. Which is why she was meant to be assassinated for in the first place, she had grown too hard for the Handler to control and her powers, inherited from her father, were becoming useless to the Handler so she was to be disposed of. By, some miracle, Prudence Sinclair managed to talk her way out of being assassinated. </p><p>Number Five was the Handler's best assassin, so he was tasked to kill her. It was mostly for the irony, Number Five was Prudence's uncle although he didn't know it, her father was Klaus Hargreeves. She had only recently discovered this, it subsequently lead to her 'death'. Somehow she convinced him to spare her. He didn't leave her unharmed but he left her alive with a set of rules. Rules which would be ignored two years later with the passing of Reginald Hargreeves. How could she guess Number Five would turn up, that very same day, in the body of his thirteen-year-old self, ranting about a doomsday that the Umbrella Academy plus herself need to stop?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danger Days: the True Life of Prudence Sinclair. ー ❪ the Umbrella Academy series ❫ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://youtu.be/-oMgFE4WbAs">Thank You For The Venom Trailer</a> made by me<br/><a href="https://aureliasblack.tumblr.com/post/639963273482141696/aureliasblack-thank-you-for-the-venom-coming">Thank You For The Venom S1 Poster</a> made by me<br/><a href="https://imgur.com/a/X8gPjWV">Thank You For The Venom Main Cast</a><br/><a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/e154b77a217f236cd3e5739c63fc8a82/4707c76707e7cde2-e9/s540x810/b7e7e305e2935a821f6fc00ae2b04051bd553ecf.jpg">Thank You For The Venom Book Cover</a> made by me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>DANGER DAYS: THE TRUE LIFE OF PRUDENCE SINCLAIR</strong><br/>VOLUME 001 ────── THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <strong>THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM</strong>
</p><p>❝<em>in which prudence crashes a funeral to introduce herself to her dad and that somehow leads to her missing uncle/assassinator reappearing to tell everyone they've got eight days to save the entire world.</em>❞</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>LIFE IS UNFAIR, UNFORGIVING AND DONNA SINCLAIR</strong> can attest to that, at twenty she ends up pregnant, which is the last thing she wanted at the time, and she's about eighty percent certain the father was the guy from the Umbrella Academy. Donna was never sure enough to seek him out, so she had to do everything on her own. It had been a tough decision to keep the baby and it had been even tougher to get clean. But, she does it. And it had been two good years with a near healthy baby girl, Donna was clean, she had a job, and a small apartment, and things were looking up for the first time in five years. Then she was murdered in front of her infant daughter's crib trying to protect her and she'll never know what happens to her daughter. </p><p><strong>PRUDENCE SINCLAIR HAS BEEN BITTER AND UNTAMABLE</strong> since she found out that the women she had once called her mum had her real mum assassinated. Prudence had been trained personally by the Handler to work for the Commission since she was four, she hadn't been alone there was Lila but she was much, much older. But, on occasion Lila was pretty cool to have as a pseudo sister. She found out the truth of what happened to her when she was eight and by the time she was nine, her anger and disrespect towards the Handler, who only sought her out because she had special abilities, became too exasperated with her behaviour, she was no longer useful ( Lila had always been much better, the Handler should've just stuck with just her ) and so she decided to have Prudence face the same fate as her real mother. It doesn't go well. </p><p><strong>NUMBER FIVE HAD NEVER LET ANY OF</strong> his jobs live, he always completed them without questions or complaints but he let Prudence live. He's not sure what compelled him to make that decision, he wasn't against killing other children. He should have killed her, he regrets letting her live although he would never enjoy having to kill her. Number Five knows very well that no one is insignificant, that leaving her alive could throw off the entire timeline, but he leaves her very much alive in the year of twenty-seventeen. Five tells himself that he couldn't do it because the child looked like a near carbon copy of his brother, Klaus, at that age. Whatever the reason he was so compelled to let her live, he knew he would regret not killing Prudence Sinclair either way. He eventually moves onto his next assignment without any consequences, the Handler believes that Prudence is dead, and he is sent to make sure that Kennedy is assassinated as planned. </p><p><strong>IF THE HANDLER WERE TO FIND OUT</strong> about his act of mercy, there would be hell to pay. He and Prudence came to an agreement of sorts, which made him more inclined to spare her, so he had less of a chance of being caught. Still, he was always aware that this would come back to bite him, he just never thought it would come back in the way that he did. On the job in which Number Five is supposed to ensure that Kennedy is assassinated, he finally decides to return to the past and save his family from impending doom. When he lands in twenty-nineteen, Number Five is faced with three problems: Prudence Sinclair is claiming to be Klaus' daughter and somehow he's gotten himself stuck in the body of his thirteen-year-old self. But, the biggest threat of all comes in the form of an impending doomsday which Number Five is determined to stop with the help of his dysfunctional siblings. And since she was alive and now owed him her life, Prudence Sinclair, would have no choice but to help Number Five in his game of who-dun-caused-doomsday.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>STARRING . . . .</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>MALINA WEISSMAN <em><strong>as</strong></em> ─── 🌂<br/>🌂  PRUDENCE 'PRUE' SINCLAIR</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>&amp;</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>DAVID HARBOUR <em><strong>as</strong></em>  🌂<br/>🌂 ── CARL DAVENPORT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>WINONA RYDER <em><strong>was</strong></em>  ─── 🌂<br/>🌂 ELLEN 'ELLIE' DAVENPORT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ALSO FEATURING . . .</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>alexis bledel <em><strong>was</strong></em>  ──────────────── 🌂 donna sinclair<br/>zoey deschanel <em><strong>as</strong></em>  ──────────────── 🌂 ruby sinclair<br/>the umbrella academy cast <em><strong>as</strong></em> ──── 🌂 their respective characters</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>―― 🌂⎥  ❛<strong>THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM the OFFICAL POSTER</strong>❜<br/> <strong>( . . . <em>a the umbrella academy fanfiction</em> )</strong><br/>❝the official cover for thank you for the venom❞</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>WELCOME TO</em> <strong>VOLUME ONE</strong><em> OF</em><br/><strong>DANGER DAYS: THE TRUE LIFE OF PRUDENCE SINCLAIR</strong><br/><em>ENJOY READING</em> THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi,,,, so I'm new to the TUA fandom when it comes to writing fanfics, I planned a KlausxFem!OC back when I first watched it but I was too scared to post it. I'm super nervous about posting this because I feel like I won't do the canon characters justice but I'm really proud of this plot and the fact I wrote the prologue and extended summary in less than two days, like I'm really hyped for this fanfic!! But like I feel like I'm gonna be roasted by everyone who knows this fandom better lmaoooo. </p><p>This is heavily based on the Netflix show because I've never read the comics ( although I do want to because they look awesome! ) BUT I do know a few things about the comics that I've incorporated into this fanfic the best that I could like how Diego can breathe underwater ( he's the Kraken baby ) and the fact that Klaus has telekinesis ( the show has briefly hinted at it but I will probably put it on full blast because I love the whole idea of telekinesis ) and a few other things that I can't think of at the time of writing this note! ALSO Prue is lowkey based on Eleven from Stranger Things, like the fact that telekinesis is her main power which is one of the reason I picked her as the face claim for Prue but she did inherit her powers from Klaus! </p><p>This fanfic has no romance ( minus Diego and Eudora &amp; Hazel and Agnes &amp; Klaus and Dave,,, GOD I LOVE THEM SO MUCH but they're background ships ) and Prudence will not end up with anyone, BUT you do get enemies to friends between Prue and Number Fivesooo like that pretty cool, I'm excited for it! That's pretty much all I have to say about this, I hope you enjoy this fic, thanks for reading it, I really appreciate it! </p><p>WARNING(S):<br/>This story features:<br/>canon-typical violence<br/>assassinations/assassination attempts<br/>PTSD and mental illnesses<br/>drug-use, underage drinking, and addiction.<br/>There will be mentions/implications of past overdoses.<br/>There is also child abuse, both physical and emotional</p><p>all of these are a prominent part of this book, it's not written graphically and it's mostly past abuse seen through flashbacks and thoughts but it can still be triggering for some so please take caution when reading this story! More warnings may be added as story continues!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>